


Baby, It's Cold Outside

by Dalalanada



Category: The Simpsons
Genre: Boys In Love, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Healthy Relationships, Hot Chocolate, Idiots in Love, Love, M/M, Multi, Musical References, POV Third Person, Song: Baby It's Cold Outside, Songfic
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:28:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28135440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dalalanada/pseuds/Dalalanada
Summary: Bart va a pasar la tarde de Navidad en casa de Bob.
Relationships: Sideshow Bob & Bart Simpson
Kudos: 4





	Baby, It's Cold Outside

Decir el porqué Bob y Bart (cuando el vástago tenía cierta edad comprendida entre la juventud y la madurez, pongamos unos veinticinco) terminaron en una relación, sería como tratar de explicar el porqué hay gente a la que gusta la pizza con piña o porqué hay hermanas que se enamoran de los amigos de sus hermanos. Son situaciones extrafalarias que no pueden explicarse con palabras, pero que simplemente se disfrutan mientras hacen que te preguntes "¿Dónde estuvo toda mi vida?"  
Algo así pasó con ellos.*

Era Navidad, y Bart había ido a pasar la tarde con Bob (sí, en el faro, fueron dos horas de viaje en barca). La velada había transcurrido tranquila y agradable, con varias bromas y con los arrumacos propios de esas fechas, donde el corazón parece hacerse un poquito más grande y requiere de más amor para continuar. El tiempo parecía haberse detenido en ese pedazo de isla, junto a las brasas y bajo una suave manta de algodón. El viento ululaba fuera haciendo bailar a las olas, y les parecía oír el sonido amortiguado de un llanto ("Ha de ser la vecina" le explicó Bob después de que Bart la confundiera con la Llorona.)

-Creo que he de irme ya- dijo Bart a las siete. 

Bob le dio un sorbo al té

-Cariño, hace frío afuera

Sin embargo, Bart se levantó del sofá y fue a buscar su chaqueta

-Ha sido una tarde maravillosa

-Me alegra que aceptaras venir- sonrió, y después siguió al chico hasta la puerta. El abrigo estaba colgado en el perchero de la entrada, y Bob hizo el amago de ponérselo por mera educación- Oh- pero tomó con delicadeza la mano de Bart y la apretó- Tienes las manos como el hielo. Deberías quedarte hasta que se calienten de nuevo. Podrían lastimarse 

Bart sonrió y dejó que Robert jugase con ellas en un intento de que olvieran a su temperatura original. 

-Mi madre se estará empezando a preocupar...

-Hermoso, ¿De qué te preocupas tanto?

Los dedos largos del pelirrojo se entrelazaron entre los de Bart con maravillosa elegancia, pareciendo que, sin importar la diferencia de tamaño, estos hubiesen sido hechos para complementarse.

-Mi padre empezará a impacientarse dentro de poco

-Acércate un poco a la chimenea.- evadió el comentario con descaro ganándose una mirada divertida por parte del contrario, que lo siguió sin quejarse en lo más mínimo.

-Quizás tomé un poco más de chocolate 

Robert sonrió y le soltó finalmente las manos. Subió las suyas hasta la nuca del chico y le dio un beso en la frente 

-Puedes poner un disco mientras yo lo sirvo. 

De nuevo, quedaron acurrucados en el sofá cubiertos de mantas y con la olla de chocolate al lado. Robert no era fanático del dulce, pero se tomó algunas cucharadas que Bart le ofreció. 

-Ugh. ¿Cómo puedes beber tanto de eso? 

-¿Tu vecina no malinterpretará que esté tanto tiempo aquí?

-Bartolomew, hay malicia en todo el mundo.

Bart miró a Robert con los ojos inundados en cariño. Jamás pudo haber imaginado que, precisamente él, fuese a sentir algo como eso. El "tic-tac" del reloj le indicaba que debía irse, pero él se sentía demasiado cómodo en su cálida trampa como para querer marcharse. Robert le acarició la cabeza cuando se dio cuenta 

-Tus ojos brillan mucho- le dijo el hombre a media voz- y parecen estrellas

-Como las estrellas que se ven cuando es de noche. Debería irme a casa

Robert se acercó más a él. Bart no opuso ninguna resistencia, y dejó que se acercase a su boca manchada de chocolate. 

-¿Qué sentido tiene herir mi orgullo?

-Al menos lo he intentado...

Y perdieron otra hora más besándose y dándose mimos entre cojines, risas y "tic-tacs" que poco a poco empezaban a perder fuerza. El hechizo que detiene el tiempo. El hechizo que detenía al mundo, finalmente los sumergió en sus redes. 

Las ocho y media entre unas cosas y otras. Bart había vuelto a situarse frente la puerta, mientras Robert miraba por la ventana fingiendo sorpresa

-Vaya, es una buena ventisca. Es peligroso que vayas en la barca 

-Llamaré al capitán- le respondió- ¿Tienes su número?

-Bartolomew, te vas a congelar ahí fuera. 

Se acercó al rubio, y le peinó un poco el cabello, haciendo que este se estremeciera. 

-Vamos, no puedo quedarme. Mañana vamos a hablar, de igual modo- sin embargo, no hacia ningún movimiento para buscar la agenda de Robert (y bien sabía dónde estaba). Parecía demasiado tranquilo, a pesar de las prisas que decía llevar. Todavía no se había abrochado la chaqueta ni se había puesto los guantes 

-Imaginate como sería mi vida si pillas una pulmonía y falleces... 

El chico escupió una carcajada limpia y juvenil que llenó el corazón de Robert de vida. Bart puso las manos en las mejillas de su pareja y unió sus frentes, sin dejar de fruncir la nariz mientras seguía riendo entre dientes. Aquella risueña carita pecosa le traía infinidad de recuerdos, y a diferencia del pasado, en ese instante solo quería basar cada una de sus pecas y verenar su malicia. 

-Con que hace frío fuera, ¿Eh?

-Bastante

-Está bien- le dio un pico y se separó para tomar el móvil- avisaré a mis padres

Robert se arregló algunos mechones mientras sonreía satisfactoriamente 

-Ha tomado rato convencerte. 

-Pero tú vendrás a la cena de Nochevieja

-Ugh

*(N/A: Sea ser, la autora no tiene explicación alguna del porqué estos dos están juntos, pero su lógica le impide empezar la historia sin tratar de justificar la relación)

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Tenía mucha de ilusión de escribir algo sobre ellos! <3
> 
> Este fic está basado en la canción "Baby It's Cold Outside", y a su vez, es un guiño al capítulo "Bobby, It's Cold Outside", dos cosas que me encantaron nada más verlas <3
> 
> ¡Espero que les haya gustado esta pequeña historia! Los comentarios son más que bienvenidos, mis bebés (◍•ᴗ•◍)❤
> 
> Pd: El asterisco tiene toda la razón, jeje. ¿A alguien más le pasa?


End file.
